So Close But Too Far
by AnotherMember
Summary: On a not so special day in Miss Bustier's class, one little Kwami makes a discovery that changes everything but effects nothing.


_It was another day of learning in Mademoiselle Bustier's class meaning it was another day of waiting in bags until their holders were finished with class for two little kwamis._

 _Waiting always made Plagg hungry, as did most things, and today was no exception. He had finished all the cheese in Adrian's bag faster than usual. While looking for something to do as he waited for his holder to finish up he made himself even more hungry. Considering how desperate he felt, Plagg decided he should take a peek around to see if any other students may have dropped something for him.  
_

 _That's when he saw it, in the corner of his eye, something shiny peak through a small pink purse of the student behind Adrian. For Plagg this could only mean one possible thing, Camembert._ _But when he dove into the bag it wasn't sweet Camembert that he was welcomed to but rather a little red bug kwami, enjoying a chocolate chip cookie._

 **Plagg:** Tikki?

 **Tikki:** Plagg?

 **Plagg:** Tikki!

 _Though completely unexpected Plagg had become unbelievably happy. It had felt like decades had passed since the two kwamis had been able to see each other in physical form. Tikki didn't seem to be feeling the same way though, for shock was all there was on her little face as she dropped her chunk of cookie._

 **Tikki:** How are you, I mean why are you, I mean. What are you doing here?

 **Plagg:** I thought I saw some shine Camembert and I'm hungry. Speaking of, all I see in here are cookies.

 **Tikki:** That's because normal people don't walk around with Camembert in their bags.

 **Plagg:** But cookies are okay?

 **Tikki:** I like cookies and these are the best in all ofParis, here try one.

 **Plagg:** No way. You know I'm on a strict cheese diet.

 **Tikki:** Seriously after a thousand year… wait what are we talking about?

 **Plagg:** I don't know, I just told you that I want Camembert and then you just -

 **Tikki:** Stop that. What are you doing here Plagg?

 **Plagg:** I already told you, I thought I saw -

 **Tikki:** That's not what I mean.

 **Tikki:** What are you doing here, in a classroom?

 **Plagg:** Take a wild guess.

 **Plagg:** I know you think I'm irresponsible but come on Tikki. Besides, why would I ditch my partner to come to a high school class?

 **Tikki:** I suppose that's true.

 _Now there was something new on Tikki's mind. The hope that Plagg wouldn't figure out... too late. Suddenly an idea look spread across Plagg's face, one Tikki has come to recognize after many, many years together._

 **Plagg:** And you would never be away from your holder, especially not after only a few months, meaning -

 _Tikki knew where this was going and she didn't like it._

 **Plagg:** Wait so Ladybug is in his class. She sits right behind him, he sits right in front of her. I got to tell him.

 **Tikki:** No. You can't

 **Plagg:** Why not?

 **Tikki:** It's not our place. Them telling each other their identities is a big deal. It has to be their choice when they are ready.

 **Plagg:** But Ad… I mean Cat Noir, he's a good, trustworthy kid.

 **Tikki:** So is Ladybug but we can't make their decisions.

 **Plagg:** But if they knew each other's identities then that means that we… we could see each other more.

 _Neither kwami expected that to be said, mainly becasue neither wanted to accept how hard it sometimes felt to be apart. This made both their views shift to a common feeling._

 **Plagg:** I miss you Tikki.

 **Tikki:** I miss you too Plagg.

 **Tikki:** But you know that we can't. We are their kwami and we need to not only respect their decisions but also support them.

 **Plagg:** So does that mean that I won't be able to see you again until those two decided to share their identities, that is if they ever do.

 **Tikki:** Well now we know that we haven't actually been that far from each other, not that we should be flying between bags while those two are at school. But -

 _When Tikki looked up to face her fellow kwami all she could see was the sadness she felt reflecting in his green eyes._

 **Tikki:** All we can do is wait, Plagg.

 **Plagg:** Then I guess we wait.

 _With their tiny arms, the two finally got to embrace, holding on as tight as they could for they weren't sure when they would get to see each other again._


End file.
